megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuta Minami
Yuuta Minami is a character in Persona 4. He is the stepson of Eri Minami. Appearance *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Non-player character **''Persona 4 The Animation: Minor Character **Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Cameo *Persona 4 Arena: Cameo Design Yuuta is a young boy with short brown hair and eyes. He wears a blue shirt with thick white and big red stripes, brown shorts and black shoes. Personality Yuuta is a cheerful boy who likes to play with other kids at the daycare and friends. He has a hard time accepting Eri as his mother since his biological mother has passed away, until at the end of the Social Link where he finally accepts her. Profile ''Persona 4 During Eri's Social Link, he didn't want to be with her or have her pick him up in daycare so he goes home by himself. Then on Rank 3 of his Social Link, he wondered if his father would be coming back, as he still rejected Eri and goes home with Ryu-kun instead of her. Then he ignores her and continuing playing with the other kids. On the following day, Yuuta doesn't want to go home yet so he decided he wanted to play with the protagonist, as a few hours away it is revealed that he thinks Eri hates her and he feels sorry for her for treating her badly despite still rejecting her. Then on Rank 7, he was secretly going to make up to her with a gift for next Mother's Day. Until then, he had to act the same towards Eri. Even on Rank 8, as he finished playing at the river he thought the protagonist was bullying her, and he began pushing him and punching him repeatedly until Eri explains everything to him. Yuuta starts to listen to her and finally calls her "Mom" and accepts her. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In the anime, on August 15th, he is first seen when he thought he saw "Loveline." Then, on the Summer Festival, he is seen again with Eri as he saw "Loveline" again. When the fireworks started he seemed to get along with Eri. Then, back to the previous weekend on August 10, when he was fighting over a Neo Featherman action figure by Kaneko and proclaims that he has broken it. As Yu tries to break them up, they end up breaking the action figure. Kaneko was angry that he didn't break it in the first place. Then, on August 16, Yuuta continues to argue with Kaneko that he doesn't believe him nor do the other kids that he actually saw Loveline, and ends up throwing his plane stick at a child's face and went on a rampage against the other kids. He and Kaneko start fighting until Yu dressed up as Teddie to calm them down. On the day of the summer festival, he got angry that Kaneko dropped his cotton candy on purpose, although he said he wasn't. Yuuta eventually couldn't take it and was about to attack Kaneko, but instead he accidentally attacks his mother. As Yuuta was about to be hit, he was protected by Eri and she ended up hurt. He tried to wake Eri but it didn't work, so he pleaded with Yu to save her. After Eri's wound was treated by Yu, as she awakens to see him, Yuuta cried into Eri's arm out of worry and sorrow as he finally accepts her as his mother. Then Yuuta shows Kaneko "Loveline", which he told him about. After leaving he holds hands with Eri along with Kaneko accompanying him. Persona 4 The Golden Animation In the opening intro, Yuuta and his stepmother, Eri, can be seen eating at Junes. ''Persona 4 Arena'' In an anime cutscene, he is seen briefly with his stepmother in Junes Department. Gallery Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 Allies